The Perfect Gift
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [One-shot. Tyka, MaRe] Kai has a suprise for Takao. He's going to give him that "suprise" when the grandfather clock strikes midnight. This suprise is truly the "perfect gift".


**Moshi Moshi, minna-sama! ^^  I'm back with another one-shot! Yay! Go me!  Erm…anywhoo…I'll get on with the fic!**

**Kai: Summary?**

**Rumi: Ah yes…Takao gets a surprise from his boyfriend at Christmas! However, he doesn't know… his friends: a bespectacled boy, a blondie, a neko jin, and a brunette girl know the secret, and won't tell. Yesh, this is a Tyka!**

**Kai: Good. Any warnings?**

**Rumi: Yaoiness, slight sexuality, and mild swearing.  If a picture of two boys making out disgusts you…then I suggest that you click the lovely "back" button! ^^ Oh yeah, and Kai might be acting a little OOC!**

**Kai: Disclaimer?**

**Rumi: Uh-huh…I don't own Beyblade!  I am a poor high school student!**

**Kai: Liar…**

**Rumi: Shut up.  Oh yeah, before I forget…this lovely Christmas one-shot is dedicated to Timberwolf220!  She received her first flame, but she didn't cower in fear of the computer for three days (like me)! She took it head on! ^^ Go, Timmy-sama!**

**On with the Fic…er, one-shot…you know what I mean…**

_~*~_

_The Perfect Gift_

_One-Shot_

_By: Rumi-Chan_

_~*~_

            The old grandfather clock at the Hiwatari mansion struck eight 'o' clock in the evening of Christmas Eve.  Takao Kinomiya, age twenty-two, was helping his best friend, Max Mizuhara (same age) bake a chocolate cake for their Christmas Day Countdown.  The pantry was filled with a sweet aroma.  Takao sniffed the fragrant air and smiled.  He loved Christmas; it was his one of his favorite holidays.  He turned to his friend and smiled, "The room smells delicious, ne?"

Max chuckled, "Yeah, it does.  You know, I wonder how the butlers and maid will react to the mess we made in the kitchen?"

Takao laughed heartily, "Actually, Max, Kai gave them a few days off."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up as he took a sip of warm apple cider, "And exactly _how did you pull that off, Taka-kun?  Kai's not the easiest person to coax, you know."_

The Dragon leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear, "No sex for a week."

Max spat out the remaining cider out of his mouth, "For a week?  Damn, you are good!"

Takao gave his friend a wink before mixing the dough for the chocolate cookies.

**~*Meanwhile, in the other room*~**

            Kai Hiwatari lay down on the couch, and looked at the ceiling.  He had a surprise for his lovely Takao.  He fingered a small velvet box in his pocket.  Rei Kon, a close friend of Kai's sat cross-legged on the floor while watching the Claymation of "Rudolph: The Red Nosed Reindeer".  The Chinese blader turned to the bluenette on the couch and asked, "What did you get Takao for Christmas?"

            Kai sat up and took the navy blue velvet covered box from his pant pocket.  He handed it to Rei.  The Tiger's eyes widened at the gift in the small parcel, then he smiled and handed the box back to Kai.

            "So…Kai, when are you going to ask him?"

            "Tonight.  I'm going to ask him at midnight, when the old grandfather Clock strikes twelve.  Kenny and Hiromi already know."

            Rei nodded his head and turned back to the television broadcast of the movie.  However, Kai saw a glittering band of white gold on Rei's finger.

            "Rei! Is that...?!"

            Rei grinned broadly, "You bet! I proposed to Max a week ago.  We were going to tell you tomorrow…hopefully Takao doesn't notice…he'll be upset that Max never told him."

**~*Back to the Pantry*~**

            Takao noticed a ring on Max's slender finger.  The ring was made of white gold, and in the middle of the ring laid an amethyst stone, shimmering in the light.  Takao squealed, "Max-kun! Is that an engagement ring? Did Rei propose to you?"

            Max blushed softly and smiled, "Hai, Taka-kun.  He proposed last week.  We were at this restaurant and all of a sudden he got on one knee and asked me to marry him.  Everybody was applauding. I've never felt so happy in my entire life.  Now I'm positive that we'll be together forever."

            Takao gave his friend a hug and wished the best for them.  Inwardly, he wondered when he would get married.

            The doorbell rang.

            Max clapped his hands, "Great! Kenny and Hiromi are here!  Now we can finally start the Christmas Day Countdown!"  The blonde raced towards the front door to meet them.

~*~

            Max, followed by the others, opened the door and greeted the two.  Hiromi gave each of them a hug and placed their presents under the tree.  She nudged Kai and gave him a playful wink and mouthed, "Tonight's the big night."

            Kai nodded his head in reply.  There was no point in turning back now.  He wanted Takao forever…

            Takao took Hiromi by the hand and led her to the kitchen, where she could help him and Max finish the treats.

            The clock struck nine 'o' clock.  Kai stared at it for a few minutes, thinking, "Three more hours."

~*~

            When the goodies were done, they were placed on silver platters and set on the table.  The six of them sang Christmas carols, and tried to guess what kind of gift someone else bought for them.  Finally, it was Takao's turn to guess what Kai got him.  

            The Phoenix said, "I'll give you three clues. One, it's very small, smaller than the palm of your hand.  Two, it's silver. And three, it's bound to please you."

            The Dragon scratched his head, thought for a few minutes, then said, "An Mp3 player!"

            Everyone sweatdropped and choked on their food/drink.  

            Takao shrugged his shoulders, "What? An Mp3 player is smaller than the palm of your hand, it's silver in color, and I know that it will make me very happy!"

            Hiromi sipped a bit of her cider.  "By the way," she asked, "exactly _what_ happened to your other Mp3 player?"

            Takao sweatdropped slightly, "Eh…it broke?"

            Hiromi hung her head, "Takao…you are hopeless…"

            The grandfather clock chimed eleven 'o' clock.  Kai fixed his gaze upon the old clock.

            _One more hour…_

~*~

            At 11:45, Kenny whispered to Kai, "When it's 11:55, we'll leave you two alone…that way you'll have some time to talk before you propose."

            Kai whispered back, "Thanks, Chief."

            Takao gushed about Max's good news to Hiromi.  The brunette gasped in delight and gave the Blonde a quick hug, congratulating him profusely.  She walked over to Rei and gave him a hug too, saying, "Now remember, after you get married, you have to adopt to kids. A boy and a girl.  Don't forget, I want to be a proud godmother of one of them!"

            Rei blushed, "Hiromi!"

            Hiromi giggled and turned to Takao, "The same goes for you Takao!"

            Takao blushed and sputtered, "But I'm not even engaged yet!"

            "Soon, Takao," the girl thought, "_Very_ soon."

            Kenny looked at his watch.  It read 11:55 right on the dot. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!  Takao, Kai has something to tell you in private!  C'mon you guys, let's leave them in peace."

            The other three nodded and flooded out of the room, locking it shut.  They then pressed their ears to the oak door, hoping to hear what was going on in the room.

~*~

            Kai looked at Takao right in the eye and guided his petite boyfriend to a comfy chair.  "Tyson, we need to talk.  I-I…I need to ask you something."

            Takao froze in his seat.  Did he do something wrong?  Was there something wrong with Kai?  Why was Kai looking so serious?  "Okay, shoot." He answered.

            Kai took Takao's bronze hands into his ivory ones.  "Takao," he began, "you truly love me, right?"

            Takao leaned forward and nodded his head fiercely, so that his ponytail was flopping around.  "Of course I love you Kai! I love you with all of my heart!"

            Kai's shaggy slate bangs covered his eyes as he squeezed his boyfriend's hands gently, "Will do me something then?  It's just a favor."

            Takao murmured, "Anything, koi. Anything."

            _The grandfather clock struck twelve…it was now or never…_

            Kai dropped to one knee.  He took a small box out of his pocket.  Takao looked confused.  Kai took a ring, a silver ring with a sapphire gem right smack in the middle.  The older man said, "This was supposed to be your Christmas gift, koi.  I was going to give it to you later, but I want to give it to you know"

            Kai looked up at his precious angel as he slid the ring on his finger, and asked, "Takao Kinomiya, will you marry me?"

            Takao looked at his boyfriend in shock.  Those four simple words filled his heart with a happiness that he had never imagined before.  Tears formed in his eyes, and they rolled down his cherub face, landing on Kai's hands. "Yes! Kai! Yes! I will!"  The midnight-haired boy sobbed as he threw himself into Kai's open arms.

            Kai stroked his fiancé's hair.  "I told you it was smaller than the size of your palm, silver, and it was bound to please you.  It's a nice gift, ne?"

            Takao snuggled up to his koi.  "It's more that, Koibito.  It's the _perfect gift."_

_            And the perfect gift it was. Kai had his Takao, and Takao had his Kai.  For all eternity…_

**~*Owari*~**

**            WHEE! I'm finally done! Whew! That only took about an hour and a half to write…probably because I was motivated!**

**Hiromi: Yeah, and Kai was also threatening to put some of your plushies in the Plushie Shredder 4000!**

**Rumi: Yeah…that too…anywhoo…guess what?  Special Announcement!**

**_THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS!!!!!!_**

**Rumi: That's right! I already have a plot and title configured!  It'll be called "June Brides".  It won't be out till next month at least, because I have some catching up to do on my other fics! ^^  Anywhoo, tell me what you think, okie!  Have a Merry Christmas! Wait! I still need to hand out my Christmas Gifts!**

***Rumi-Chan gives all of her  reviewers a china figure of all the Bladebreakers in caroling outfits* Enjoy!**

**Ja**** ne! Merry Christmas!**

**~*Rumi-Chan*~**


End file.
